hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaede Domyoji (drama)
was the mother of Tsubaki and Tsukasa Domyoji. She was the executive director of Domyoji Group. Kaede disapproved of Tsukasa's relationship with Tsukushi Makino and made several attempts to force them apart. Biography Early life Kaede won the first Teen of Japan contest. Afterwards, she met and married her husband.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Kaede eventually became executive director of her husband's company, Domyoji Group. She later gave birth to two children, Tsubaki and Tsukasa. Tsubaki fell in love with an ordinary person in high school. Kaede did not approve of him used her influence to split the couple up. She then arranged for Tsubaki to marry the son of a hotel owner since Kaede wished to expand her hotel business at the time.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns Afterwards, Tsubaki went to live in America with her husband. Tsukasa in high school By the time Tsukasa was in high school, Kaede had a strained relationship with her son. She was often away on business and did not see her son for months at a time.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Meeting Tsukushi poured salt on her]] Kaede first met Tsukushi Makino in passing, when Tsukasa brought her to his home. Tsukushi attempted to get her attention, before Kaede's secretary Nishida had her escorted off the premises.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Nishida later reported to Kaede that Tsukasa was playing with puzzles again. Thinking something may be amiss, she ordered Nishida to investigate his behavior.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Her secretary acquired photos of Tsukushi in bed with a guy. Kaede showed the photos to Tsukasa and told him to not get involved with "such a corrupt girl." In New York, Nishida told her that Tsukasa was hospitalized and that he was with Tsukushi.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango She returned to Japan to confront Tsukasa about Tsukushi. Kaede told him that she had problem with him dating her if "it was just a fling." Her daughter later visited to ask her to accept Tsukasa's and Tsukushi's relationship. Kaede steadfastly refused, despite Tsubaki's pleadings. A day later, Kaede went to Tsukushi's home. In an attempt to bribe the family, she offered them money in exchange for her to stop seeing Tsukasa. Tsukushi's mother felt insulted by the proposition and poured salt on her. Kaede asked her one more time if she was sure, before leaving in a huff.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Following this attempt, Kaede enlisted Sakurako Sanjo to seduce her son away from Tsukushi.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Kaede had Tsukushi's father fired from his job, which put the family in dire straits financially. Tsukushi confronted her, declaring that she would "never succumb to Kaede's will." Later, Tsubaki made a wager with her mother, telling her to leave Tsukushi alone if she won the Teen of Japan contest. Kaede invited Ayano Kurimaki, Tsukasa's arranged fiancée, to compete.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango On the day of the TOJ, she made a bet with her son. If Tsukushi lost, Kaede promised to fix her financial situation and Tsukasa agreed to go to New York to study business. After Tsukushi lost, Kaede and Tsukasa were leaving via a private plane, when she showed up on the tarmac. Kaede asked Nishida to retrieve her sunglasses, thus allowing Tsukasa to briefly talk to Tsukushi.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Trouble for Domyoji Group to keep an eye on Tsukasa]] Shortly after arriving in New York, Tsukasa said some careless words about Kaede at a party. Domyoji Group's future looked "insecure" to the public and their stocks fell. To offset some of the damage, the company had some large-scale layoffs. One of these casualties was Ken Uchida, who was a "big brother" figure to Tsukasa.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Returns Ken approached Kaede to ask her to reconsider, which she refused. She proposed a deal that would keep Tsukasa in line and allow Ken to start his own business. First, Kaede asked Ken to behave as if his life was "ruined". She then arranged for him to fake his death in front of Tsukasa.Episode 10, Hana Yori Dango Returns Afterwards, Kaede often mentioned the event to Tsukasa to manipulate him into doing what she wanted. At some point, Kaede reached an agreement with Tsukasa for him to break off contact with Tsukushi. In late 2006, she was not surprised when Tsukushi came to New York to see Tsukasa. Nishida later reported to her that Tsukasa "almost completely ignored Tsukushi", which made Kaede happy. Kaede then revealed her plan for her and her son to return to Japan in time for his birthday party. She also sent an invitation to Tsukushi.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns At the party, Kaede announced Tsukasa's engagement to Shigeru Okawahara, the heiress to an oil magnate. Kaede had arranged the betrothal earlier with Shigeru's parents. She was anxious to form an alliance with Okawahara Corporation since she believed the oil industry would decide the fate of Domyoji Group.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukasa was opposed to the marriage. However, he reluctantly went along with her plan, when she told him that she had tried everything to save Domyoji Group. Kaede and Tsukasa later went to have dinner with Shigeru's parents. Midway through Tsukasa suddenly ran out of the room.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns Kaede apologized profusely to Shigeru's parents, who promptly left. When Tsukasa returned home, she chastised him and reminded him about Ken. A few days later, Tsukasa accused her of having Tsukushi's father laid off from his job. Kaede told him that she did not even have the time to do that. By February, Domyoji Group's net worth had fallen 30%. Kaede had dinner with Shigeru, before heading back to New York. Shigeru informed her that her father had "pretty much" agreed to the engagement.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns Failed merger in Tsukasa's hands]] Kaede brought former head maid Tama out of retirement, before she went to New York. She was intending to have Tama watch Tsukasa and keep Tsukushi away from the home.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns Several days later, Kaede returned to Japan. She felt that Tama was "hiding something" from her and asked if Tsukushi had been at the mansion. Kaede became agitated when Tama confirmed that she had visited often. She then forbade Tsukushi from entering the mansion again. To this Tama responded by saying "you have no right to interfere". The next day, Kaede and Tsukasa went to dinner with Shigeru and her parents. Shigeru suddenly announced that she wanted to cancel the wedding. She also asked her father to continue with the merger anyway.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Returns Later, Kaede discovered that Tsukasa and Tsukushi had started dating again. He told her that he was "serious" about being with Tsukushi. After this, Kaede cut off his credit cards and fired Nishida, who had been supporting him. That night, she informed Tsukasa that Shigeru's father had canceled the merger, causing a huge blow to Japan's economy. She then gave Tsukasa a final chance to end things with Tsukushi. When he rejected the offer, Kaede disowned him. A couple days later, Tsukushi visited her office. She promised to break up with Tsukasa as long as Kaede could fix Domyoji Group's situation.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns Kaede later found a chance for the company to be saved. She still refused to reinstate Tsukasa as heir, believing he would come back on his own.Episode 10, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukasa was hurt while going to see Tsukushi. He suffered from memory loss and had forgot Tsukushi. Kaede allowed him to come back home for this reason. A few days later, he went on a skiing trip and became loss in the snow with Tsukushi. Kaede saw this on the news. Ken then walked into her office to confront her about not sending a rescue team for Tsukasa. She, however, was more concerned about Ken walking around freely. He told her that Tsukasa already knew and that he acted surprisingly calm about it. A day later, Toyama, an entrepreneur, came to Kaede with an invention that would help Domyoji Group. Tsukushi had saved his life and he came to Domyoji Group because he had heard she was engaged to Tsukasa. After this and some words from Tsubaki, Kaede decided to reinstate Tsukasa as heir.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukasa's wedding In early 2011, Tsukasa formally announced his wedding with Tsukushi. Her parents came to Kaede with some concerns about Tsukushi marrying into a wealthy family. Kaede introduced them to her old friend. He devised a long trial for the couple. Kaede kicked off the journey by gifting Tsukushi a tiara, which was presented as an old family heirloom. A few months later, Kaede hugged the couple, happy that survived the ordeal intact. The same day, she attended their wedding at Yebisu Garden Place.Hana Yori Dango Final Physical appearance Kaede was a well-dressed and elegant woman. She wore clothes that suited a woman of her financial status. She would usually put her brown hair in a bun style, though she occasionally wore it down. Personality and traits Tsubaki described her as a "cold-hearted and cruel woman," who "will go to any lengths to have things done her way." She had bad relations with both her children since she generally placed Domyoji Group above their feelings and well-being. As such, she always acted in the best interest of the company. However, Kaede changed drastically after relinquishing control of the company to Tsukasa. Behind the scenes *Mariko Kaga portrays Kaede in the Japanese dramas, Hana Yori Dango and Hana Yori Dango Returns, and the film Hana Yori Dango Final. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Domyoji family (drama) Category:Tokyo residents Category:Teen of Japan participants (drama)